1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image capturing and processing using a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, and more particularly, to controlling a video lens by using a digital signal of a CMOS image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensor outputs a video signal and a sync signal together, an output signal of the CCD image sensor may be directly used as a control signal for controlling a video lens. However, since the CMOS image sensor outputs a digital signal and has no change in an output signal thereof, it may not control the video lens. Thus, an image capture device using the CMOS image sensor may not directly control the video lens by the output signal of the CMOS image sensor, and controls the video lens by using a separate terminal for supporting a video signal without gain and on-screen display (OSD) information.
That is, an output video signal without gain and OSD information is required to control the video lens by an image capture device using the CMOS image sensor. Thus, the video lens may not be controlled when there is no separate terminal for outputting the video signal without gain and OSD information.